What If?
by obsidians
Summary: This story charts the progress of Eric's relationship with Sookie. I am just putting all the chapters together and shall add more. I just need to clear some space for future projects.
1. Chapter 1

What If?

Disclaimer: All the characters in this story are property of Charlaine Harris, I am merely borrowing them.

Just check out another writing style that I do sometimes, when I don't feel like doing comedy. It is kind of a form of poetry I suppose. Hope you don't hate it Obsidian

******

I am sitting at the bar in a fairly decent restaurant in downtown Shreveport having concluded my business with a supplier that I wish to make a contract with and have succeeded.

However, here I still sit at the bar after he has long gone nursing a true blood and reflected on my life, like a weary soldier does with a martini in hand after a long battle.

The female bartender has been trying to flirt with me all evening; women flirt with me all the time. They seem to think that my handsome face is approachable to all.

Yet, I am not in the mood for company tonight; I just want to have a quiet drink by myself, away from the hustle and bustle that is normally my life. No one making demands on my company and or looking me to make decisions for them.

I ask myself 'what is wrong with you tonight, Eric? You are not normally given to melancholy moods'. Yet I have no answer.

The part of the reason for my mood as of late walked into the restaurant. Sookie, my angel, my lover, my neglected one. I feel pinned to my stool like a butterfly on a board.

Yet, she was not alone; with her is a dark male, handsome by human standards and a small boy. His son perhaps?

They are shown to a table and he pushes in his her chair and obtains a booster seat for the child. Then she smiles, it is a look I know well, it is the smile that she only shows to those that she loves. I remember how she looked at Bill that way and briefly, too briefly: me. It lights up her face and allows very soul to shine in her eyes.

The male receives a phone call and leaves her at the table; she starts to play peek-a-boo with her napkin to keep the child amused moving the cloth in front of her line of vision then removing it sharply to reveal a silly expression. He responds by laughing, his smile heartbreakingly innocent.

I wonder if this is what her life would have been like had she just simply been a normal girl, without her gift or her disability as she seems to think it is. Would she have married someone from her small town and passed from her grandmother's house into his house as tradition dictates? Would he have saved up all of his spare cash that he earned to buy her a ring; two rings that would mark her as his as clearly as my scent and fang marks once marked her?

He seemed like the sort of person who probably worked with his hands and probably made just enough to support his small family. I surmise this from his cheap suit. A widower perhaps?

I wonder what her life would have been like further if he was her husband and this her son. Would they live together worrying about bills? Savings for household necessities, a new roof, a new lawn mower. PTA meetings, bake sales, going to church, births, deaths and funerals. Finally her dying surrounded by her grandchildren. An unremarkable life, but one filled with love.

While I remain eternally unchanged, taking my pleasure where I may. A being burning so bright that not even death can conquer me. Alone but not lonely. A leader among men. Never knowing her; never knowing love.

I wonder perhaps what if I could remove her peculiar talent and if I could glamour her to tell her forgot all of this; forget me. Would I be doing her a favour, or would I be too selfish to?

I decide to leave before she spots me, feeling like a voyeur caught with binoculars in hand. I signaled to my all-too-friendly waitress for my final tab, about to steal into the night like a thief, when I notice that their table has been joined by a dark haired woman. She kisses the man and picks up the child and hugs him. I realize that I misjudged the situation, this woman is his lover; not Sookie.

I am counting out the money when I hear a small voice say "Hi".

I look down to see the same shall boy smiling up at me.

Not having a lot of interaction with human children I try and look as pleasant as possible and say "hi" back to him.

I was very much surprised when he reached up and put his tiny hand, no bigger than a baby bird in mine. I was so surprised that I closed my own fingers over it hold and softly as I could. That this child could so fearlessly take the hand of a killer whose hands have mired in centuries of blood shed is almost too much to contemplate.

"Come Eric" he said in so bright a tone that I allowed him to lead me to the table, still holding his hand, which caused me to walk hunched at a strange angle.

Sookie looked really surprised to see me "Eric?" she simply said. She then gazes at the child and now I know the reason for her look of love.

The father gazed warily at me and asked with suspicion "who are you?" not liking the gentle trust in me that his son had just shown in me.

"This is my boyfriend Eric" Sookie replied without batting an eyelash. "He didn't think that he could make it tonight. I hope that you don't mind that I invited him?"

The father seemed to accept that and I was invited to sit beside Sookie and he even ordered a true blood for me without me having to explain what I was.

I was then introduced to Remy Savoy, Jeanne, his lover and Hunter, Sookie's nephew.

Hadley had a child? I never knew but could see her in his face.

He looked up at me with yet another angelic and innocent smile and said "You like My Aunt Sookie."

I watched as Sookie blushed and replied to him "Yes, Hunter, I do" reaching for her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Perhaps

Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to Charlaine Harris and of the one I have added, she is welcome to them if she likes them 

This is the sequel to What If, I got a little more raw and devious with Eric in this one. Obsidian

******

After Sookie and I leave what might be considered to be her new family at the restaurant, I offer to drive her home.

However, she explained to me that she was staying in a hotel locally in order to conduct some business on Sam's behalf. Sam, another rival to her affections, he is a fairly harmless one as they go, but has the inside track being that he is her best friend and an older brother figure to her. Her own older brother being not much to speak of.

I really wish that there was somewhere that I could hide her away from the entire supernatural community until she is ready to accept my suit.

I drive with her through the warm summer night, I am reminded of when I drove her home after Dallas after she turned to me to take her away from Bill rather then face her disillusionment of him. We both drove in silence then, her thoughts on Bill; my thoughts on her.

I still think of the Savoys as we drive the darkened highway; simply because although she would never admit it to me, I know she wants a normal life with a husband and children, which is the one thing that I could never give her. I am not a normal man and she is not a normal woman. I shall just have to get her to accept that.

I do not take her to her hotel right away wanting to spend a little more time with her; instead I managed to persuade her to have a drink with me at my place. I pour her a glass of wine and deliberately sit on the couch opposite her.

I know that she is nervous and thinks I am about to take her sexually where she sits.

That is not my game plan, I will have her, but I want it to be her choice. For her not to be able to say that she couldn't resist my seduction in order to appease her conscious.

We speak of matters inconsequential as two lovers do that have been separated from each other for awhile. I start bringing up small items of our shared past, nothing painful but humourous bits until she relaxes and starts to laugh.

It is then that I take her drink from her and lean in, kissing her as gently as I know how. She seems surprised as if she expected me to be rougher and use my strength, but no. I pull back a bit, forcing her to decide if she wished to prolong our kiss and am rewarded when she leaned into it and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I pull her into my lap wanting her to be reminded of the strength of my body and for her to be surrounded by my scent. I don't touch her anywhere other then nuzzling her neck, stroking her hair and kissing her lips, gently whispering compliments into her ears.

Other men do not know how to make love as I do simply because they don't understand that women need a slow seduction full of different sensations ranging from tenderness to mild discomfort in order to be satisfied completely. Most men simply go through the motions and only offer up enough to stimulate their partner before taking their own pleasure.

I can feel her arousal and let her become bolder with her caresses before gently stroking her breasts and just stroking her thighs. Finally she asks me to take her to bed.

I lift her up and carry her to my bed. I remove her clothes so slowly as if revealing a priceless work of art. I tease her body making it sing with my tongue, lips and fingers. Stoking a fire within her. Her cries of passion are music to my ears. Yet I allow her no release yet. I bring her to the brink and then deliberately pull back. Until she begs for the feel of me inside her.

It is only then that I removed my own clothes and claimed her as mine. Enjoying her sharp intake of breath at my length; I know that it has been a while for her. It only took about three thrust before she came; I made her look in my eyes as she did as I enjoy the play of raw emotion on her face at this moment.

Throughout our love play I make sure that I do not neglect kissing her, my tongue mimicking my movements inside her and nipping her earlobes as she likes. Our cries merged and reach a crescendo at the same time.

Afterwards I stroked her back through the aftershocks of our lovemaking, glad that she is not the sort to weep afterwards as some girls do; that would have been too hard for me.

Afterwards, she asked me to drive her to her hotel. She looks so beautiful in the night, her lips swollen from our kisses and her colour high.

I can sense through the bond that she feels nervous and is kind of embarrassed of what happened between us. She feels that she gave in way too easily, like a cheap tramp; she doesn't believe in causal sex.

If she only knew that there was nothing causal about it. I care for her too.

However, I will not tell her for now, she must learn to crave me as I crave her, tonight was just to whet her appetite to remind of how good it can be between us. That no man can make her feel as I do. She thought that it would be the same with that Were-Tiger. But she was wrong; I just proved that to her.

I drop her off at the hotel and give her a chaste kiss on the cheek, thoroughly confusing her. I drove off with her staring after my Corvette, perhaps in contemplation.

I know that she will think about tonight and want it again and this time I will make her come to me.

I know that she will fight her feelings and think that it is just lust. However I know that she loves me.

However, she will have to surrender to me eventually and on that day I will surrender to her.

Until then love is war a that I intend to win.

And on that day she will be mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe

Disclaimer: These characters are the property of Charlaine Harris; I merely like to play with them a bit.

Sequel 3, I really like writing these, this only took ½ hour. Obsidian

******

I was in Fangtasia sitting on the 'throne' and with a fang-banger on my lap. When Sookie came in, her mood was highly agitated and to be crude; she needed to be fucked.

I felt her jealously as soon as she saw another woman in my embrace. I am not proud of myself but, I played it up a bit when I noticed her watching us. After all, I still owe her for when she marched triumphantly past me on the Tiger's arm when I was in a similar state.

I have not seen her since last weekend, when we made love but that doesn't mean that I have not been working hard to keep myself on her mind. I have sent her presents every single day. Nothing expensive, just little thoughtful feminine gifts, sterling silver roses for the day after. Followed with a sun dress that matched their colour the next day, a bottle of the type of jasmine perfume that she likes to wear when she wants to 'sex it up', a jewelry box containing a pair of opal earrings, a pair of jeweled hair combs, a professionally framed photograph that someone had taken of us dancing together at Rhodes. You get the picture

Finally I went in for the kill and purchased a family bible off a religious site (I had Bill research her family tree previously) and spent a week painstakingly writing out her family tree, I included her two grandfathers (I included her fairy line too). Beside her name as spouse I put my name; I marked that with a stationary arrow flag for quick reference.

If that wasn't enough for her, I kept on sending her hints of my desire for her through the bond.

It seemed to have worked because here she is wearing the sun dress that I sent her and staring at me like a hungry dog does a t-bone steak. Her light coloured dress looks so out of place amongst the constant steam of black that all others wear, that is almost like she brought sunshine into the club with her. Which would have been extremely bad for myself and the rest of my kind present. I won this round, she came to see me.

I see that actually listing the mistakes that I made in the past in order to avoid making them again was a good idea (see Eric's list at the end of the story). I have been planning this night for a while now; I have to prove to her that Sheriff Eric and what she terms as 'Her Eric' are one and the same person for once and for all. She will have to accept me as me. I can be sweet or I kill someone with a smile. Not so different from any other vampire and many humans that I have met.

I usher the unworthy one off my lap and stand up to my full height, motioning her to come into my office. I was rather afraid of leaving her alone in a club full of vampires with her pheromone level risen so high, my fangs had started to extend even catching a whiff of her from across the room.

She sat on the couch and I sat on my desk. I knew exactly what was wrong with her; you didn't have to be a mind reader to see that, but I decided to play dumb. I took her hand and questioned her about the reason her current mental state. Acting like a friend. She struggled to explain it, talking around the problem, not quite sure how to say that she wished me to fling her across the same desk that I am sitting on and take her. There really is no polite way of phrasing that.

I let her wax on like that with a concerned expression on my face that should have won an academy award. She finally gave up in frustration and turned to go. Then I was upon her.

I put her on top of the desk shoved up her skirt and removed her panties with vampiric speed. Leaned over her, staring into her eyes I thrust two fingers into her, locating her g-spot right away and massaging it while grinding against her clit with my thumb. It only took about a minute before she spent profusely and loudly; I congratulated myself on having the foresight to have my office soundproofed. I made her stare into my eyes the entire time; again I love to watch this display. The darker reason being that this is the only time that she surrenders to me completely.

She leans forward to undo my belt but I refuse stating I will not have her in my office where I have fucked many, many whores. If she wants to have me she had to come to my bed. She agrees and we drive in my corvette to my place.

I take her up against the door as soon as I close it, holding her up while I pound my lusts and frustration into her. I am a little rougher then normal but she seems to like it, meeting me thrust for thrust her scratching furors into my back and encouraging me on. When we are done I carry her limp body into the bedroom, where we begin anew.

I had her three times that night, the two other times more gentle, I want her to feel a little raw for the next few days to make her think of me without any real physical pain. I count down her orgasms like a silent sports announcer trying not to think 'touchdown' each time. She is just as hungry for me as I am for her. Her final orgasm is so intense that she actually passed out for about a minute.

Afterwards before drifting off to sleep bonelessly in my arms, she whispered "thank you for the presents Eric" and kissed me on the cheek.

"Anything for you, Lover" I reply.

With only half of an hour before dawn, I shift out from her sleeping embrace and pull the comforter up around her bare shoulders. She sighs and seems to reach for me in her sleep. I brush a lock of her hair out of her face and kiss her gently.

I have to work fast, I leave another present that I got her at the foot of the bed, a jade green silk kimono embroidered with cherry blossoms that I bought for her while in Japan two years ago. Set up the coffee maker for her and write a quick note.

Then I turned in for the day in my emergency bolt hole.

Lover,

I hope that you sleep well and have nice dreams of me.

Please call the number on the card to have Bobby Burnham pick you up to drive you back to your car.

Call me any time that you wish a repeat of last night.

E

Past Sookie Mistakes

Do not interrogate her for information her while cuddling her

If you show up unexpectedly to see her, have a better cover story.

Never ever again create a jealous display in front of her and a date she might have

Ignoring her will just make her date other people (see past mistake number three)

Telling her she will yield to you her only pisses her off.


	4. Chapter 4

Could Be

Disclaimer: These characters are property of Charlaine Harris, I am just borrowing them.

Yet another sequel at What If, yes I shall keep them going for a while. Obsidian

******

It has been a month now and we are officially dating.

I knew that it was just a matter of time before she became sexually dependant on me, which would lead to her becoming emotionally dependant as well. My lady doesn't do causal sex well as I have said. It is easy to return to someone's heart if the feelings are already there.

We had been having quite the hot and heavy fling until we reached that stage, I was her secret that all of Bon Temps knew about. It was rather hard to miss a corvette roaring through town at least twice a week and a vampire of my stature waiting at Merlottes for her shift to end. Sam was not too happy, but in the end accepted me.

How it came about was rather funny, Alcide, that Were-Pup decided to visit without calling ahead just as we were making love for the second time that night. The doorbell rang and she insisted on answering it. I really would have loved to have seen the look on his face when she answered the door in a hastily thrown on bathrobe with her colour high and her hair tousled. He must have been able to smell my scent all over her.

I heard him ask if he had come at a bad time and if she would care to have dinner with him some night. Her reply made me smile a smile of victory. She explained that she couldn't, she had a boyfriend.

Now I referred to my mental list and knew best how to handle the situation. I stepped forward to join her at the door in the extra bathrobe she keeps at her place for me. She tensed, perhaps worried about a jealous display from me. Instead I said "Hi Honey, who is at the door?" and causally placed my arm around her.

Both of them stared at me as if I had grown a second head.

I then smiled pleasantly at Alcide and asked if he cared to come in, joked that he didn't need an invitation really as he wasn't a vampire and even went as far as to ask if he wanted coffee.

He did not seem to be glad to see me. I can't think why. So he kind of looked at me in disgust, made his apologies and left. Nice to be the one with the girl this time, take that you stupid Tiger. I then took her right back to bed and showed her what a great choice she had just made.

Of course she had hinted previously at this. One night she had a craving for a Big Mac and fries after a particularly intense sexual experience that lasted 3 hours. So I complied and drove her to the 24 hour Wal Mart at 2am. She proceeded to eat something that looked like a beige piece of cardboard and an orange one jammed in between two pieces of bread. I sometimes wonder what a particular human food would taste like, but in this case, was not interested in the least. In fact the packaging that it came in looked more appetizing then the food itself.

While she ate that disgusting thing, she kept on giving me slightly mischievous glances until I was forced to ask what was going through her mind. She then explained that it felt like we were on a date.

I was slightly offended when she said this, if I were to take her out to dinner, it certainly would not be to some cheesy fast food joint in the middle of the night. However I countered that perhaps we were dating. She looked thrown for a loop and sat there with the question that she has not asked so far in her eyes. I changed the subject at that point.

I know that she wants us to have a real relationship and be monogamous to each other, little does she know that I have been since we first restarted, I merely feed from the fang-bangers and turn them over to Clancy to be sexually satisfied. I know that I am being a tad cruel to keep her hanging as such, but she is the one that needs to ask, not me. The first move has to be hers.

After Alcide left I questioned why she had referred to me as her boyfriend. She kind of blushed and stammered. I sat her down and asked her if there was something that she wasn't telling me, I sent her my courage through the bond, just as I did at Rhodes during the Tribunal.

She took a deep breath and finally asked what I have been waiting to hear this entire time.

"Eric will you be my boyfriend?"

I smile at her and said, "I would be happy to."

She is coming along nicely.

As Sherlock Holmes would say 'the game is a foot'

The next day I called her and asked her if she wanted to go see Casablanca with me, it was playing at a local Rep Cinema. She agreed and we went to see it a few nights later.

I sat there with my arm around her and held her when she cried at the end. Then we went back to my place and talked and cuddled. We didn't even have sex that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they are the property of Charlaine Harris; I merely like to borrow them.

Coming close to the end, I enjoyed sticking it to Quinn, hope you like this, it cost me a chore day to keep you entertained. Obsidian

******

I was over at Sookie's place and she mentioned that she hadn't been to her grandmother's grave for a while and it being a nice night, I suggested that we go for a walk and go visit it. She seemed a little hesitant to do that at night but I pointed out that surely a supernatural being such as myself could keep the ghosts away from her.

We walked through a field first and I helped her gather spring wildflowers for a bouquet to put on the grave. I suspect that her fae blood that I had earlier put me in a funny mood because in a fit of silliness I tucked a daisy behind her ear. She looked up with me with a look that I know too well. I looked around just to make sure that Hunter hadn't strolled by at the moment. But, there were no small boys of any sort in sight.

I took her hand and led her to Adele Stackhouse's final resting place. I sensed her grow sad through our bond so I put my arm around her and pulled her against me. I held out the bouquet to her and she put it on the grave. I left her alone for a few minutes to talk to her grandmother and wandered over a few feet to another to another grave well known to me. 'Here lies William Compton' I muse and then wished he had stayed there.

Sookie called to me and I went to rejoin her. I asked her if she was ready to go. We strolled in silence, and then she suddenly asked me if she could talk to me. I replied of course, she could talk to me about anything. She seemed kind of jittery, so I put my hands on her shoulders and made her look at me. She finally blurted it out in a soft voice "Eric, I love you."

'Finally' I thought to myself and finally answered her back "Sookie, I love you too."

There is something about those three little works that makes girls crave sex because we barely made it back to her place before she was all over me. As we made love in a pile of torn clothes on the floor of her living room (we never made it to the bed) she was practically growling. A distant part of myself watched my sex kitten turn into a sex tiger and thought 'I win'.

To celebrate our love for each other I took her to a new restaurant that had just opened called Chez Maison. It was owned by a certain John Quinn, who had slighted me in the past and I felt that returning the favour was in order. When I called to make reservations, I made sure that he would be there that night.

I sent Pam and Sookie shopping for a new outfit for her and the result was incredible. It was an ice blue dress that clung to her curves wonderfully and set off her tan. I could not wait to see what goodies she had bought for underneath it.

We arrived at the restaurant and we were shown to our table and I took her coat. Everyone was looking at her; I was very proud that I was the one that was with her.

The restaurant was done entirely in white, white walls, white table clothes, white napkins and even white roses on the table. There was a small ballroom with a live band playing connected to the restaurant through a door.

I ordered a Royal to celebrate and talked her into ordering a champagne cocktail. She seemed to like the restaurant and ordered a lobster appetizer followed by a beef tenderloin entrée. While we waited for our food I led her through a waltz. If there is one area that we both excel in it is dancing, we both are naturally graceful and flow easily together. We both command attention due the fact that our looks compliment each other's, her tan in contrast to my paleness and that our hair colour is almost the same shade.

About an hour later my patience was rewarded and Quinn began his circuit of greeting patrons. His eyes widened and he turned pale when he got to our table. He didn't seem to like that we were holding hands one bit.

I smiled politely at him and said "hello Quinn, I wish to say that your restaurant is superb. You remember Miss Stackhouse right?"

He seemed to recover and said back just as politely "Mr. Northman, Ms. Stackhouse, a pleasure to see you again. I hope that everything your satisfaction."

"Of course, don't you think so Honey?" I said to Sookie.

Sookie actually seemed to be willing to go along with me for once "Of course, I am having a marvelous time" then she gave me that look.

I squeezed her hand and then asked Quinn if I could talk to him for a few minutes in his office. He agreed.

I accompanied him there and he asked what I wanted. I explained to him that I was planning to ask Sookie to marry me and I expected she would say yes. Therefore as I have a high standing in the vampire community that I would be expected to have a wedding that suited my position. So I was wondering if I could count on him to handle the arrangements. He did not seem to share my enthusiasm at the idea to say the least.

He asked about budget (no limit) and even had the audacity to ask about the ring and circumstances under which I was planning to present it. I did not think that this was any of his business, but share anyway. I explained that the ring was being custom made and that I was going to ask her to marry me on top of the Eiffel tower in Paris in the near future.

He told me that he wished me the best, though truthfully he looked more like he was wished to see me with a stake through my heart. With that I returned to our table. We danced a bit more and settled our bill and left the restaurant.

As soon as the valet brought my car and we left the lot she said, "Eric Northman, you are wicked; you knew he would be there."

I tried to look innocent as a 6 ft. 5" vampire muscular vampire can look; which just never works for me.

She just laughed then and asked what we spoke about in his office.

I just smiled back at her and said cryptically "You'll see."

Okay, I realize that tormenting her ex-boyfriends should be beneath me; but it is just so much damn fun. Besides, if anyone deserve to be torture this way, it is Quinn.

I told him she is mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Why Not?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sookie and Eric; Charlaine Harris does. Though Sookie prefers to believe that she belongs to herself.

This is what happens with Bill, I wasn't planning anything mean for him because he is still a nice vamp; he is just not Eric. That and I promised a nice Southern lady that I wouldn't do anything bad to him and don't want her to have to come 2000 miles to kill me. Hee hee, I did branch into the science fiction for this, but I don't think the results are bad, improbable, but not bad.

Btw, could someone tell the Canadian winter that we Ontario Canucks are getting really sick of it? Thank you. Obsidian

******

It is Sookie's 29th Birthday and I decided to throw her a party as she had never had one before. I thought about having one at Fangtasia but then considering that she really isn't comfortable there. I eventually called Sam and asked if I could rent out Merlottes for the evening. It worked out rather well, as he helped me with the guest list, catering and booked the band (same one that played at her Brother's wedding).

It all worked out pretty well, most of Bon Temps was there, half of Hot Shot and even a couple of vamps that she considers as friends.

Sookie wore the same blue dress from Chez Maison and my gift to her, a sapphire necklace and matching earrings. I tried not a laugh at the slight look at disappointment that crossed her face when she saw that these were what the velvet box contained. I joked that I had my eyes on her. She likes to say that sapphires remind her of my eye colour. Human women can be so silly about the strangest thing.

It was a nice night, Sam I had decorated the place together so there were streamers, twinkle lights and patio lanterns everywhere.

Sookie was having a great time and dancing to almost every song with Catfish, Hoyt, Sam, her brother Jason and Calvin Norris. I am no longer jealous when she dances with other men; I know that she only has eyes for me. I claimed her for all the slow dances anyway.

Tonight she is practically glowing she is so happy, I am glad to see the slightly guarded expression that she wore since Bill dumped her (and since I had returned to myself) is gone. Now she was back to looking as she had when I first met her: young, fresh faced and heart stoppingly(ha ha) beautiful; like a woman in love should.

Now Bill is the one who main streams well with humans, but I am no slouch and can turn on the charm when I want and that night I was out in full force. Walking from table to table asking if everyone was having a good time and if they required anything; like a proper host should.

Perhaps I was a little too charming for I eventually found myself cornered by Maxine Fortenberry and a bunch of other grey haired ladies who wanted to know what my intentions towards Sookie were. I was also lectured that premarital sex was a sin and that Adele Stackhouse would roll over in the grave for her grand daughter to be almost 30 and unmarried. I had never thought that elderly ladies were particularly scary until now. I was suddenly rather glad that her grandmother wasn't alive; I can only imagine what that conversation would have been like.

Pam was there, she had borrowed a red dress from Sookie that I didn't know she owned, when I saw it on Pam my fangs ran out when I tried to picture it on Sookie. Pam looked extremely uncomfortable to see me in a state of desire and Sookie looked just plain annoyed. It was fine when I explained. Pam is dancing with Jason right now and has hardly left his side for a second all night.

I had another surprise for Sookie; I had invited and arranged for transportation and accommodations for Remy, Jeanne and Hunter. She was delighted when they arrived and told me so.

When I first encountered them in that the restaurant I was too far into my mood to notice anything unusual about him. I now have my suspicions as to what Hunter is. So when Remy and Jeanne went to dance I offered to watch him. I was surprised when they agreed; a 6ft. 5" vampire is hardly most people's first choice as a babysitter.

'_Hello Hunter'_ I broadcast to him as Sookie tells me people do to her "Hi Eric" he said with the same sweet smile.

'_How did you know who I was when I was in the restaurant?' "_I didn't, you wanted to talk to Aunt Sookie, and so I brought you over to talk her". You can't argue with simple logic.

'_You see the pretty blond lady in the red dress, what is she thinking of?' _ I indicated towards Pam. "She thinks that the man she is dancing with very tasty." Even I had to blink at this in surprise at this. Pam had designs on Jason? Perhaps she wants his fae blood.

'_Thank you Hunter'. _"No problem Eric, can I have some cake and ice cream?"

So that was it, Hunter was also a telepath who could read vampire minds. I pondered this while Pam went to get him the birthday cake and ice cream that I promised him. Good for me, bad for Sookie. I was not sure what to do with this knowledge. I was going to have to deal with it, but not on her birthday.

Jeanne and Remy returned looking happy and out of breath. I left them and went to see how Sookie was doing.

She was surrounded by girls and they kept on looking at me and giggling.

"They are gossiping about you" said Sam stepping from behind me "that is what girls do about their boyfriends, they really get ruthless."

"What is there to say about me?" I asked intrigued by this notion.

"Let's see, how you are in bed, what you look like naked, stuff like that"

"Such things are already pretty well known already."

"Oh yeah? But do they know how nice you treat her and how sweet it is that you bought her such a precious present?" Sam said in a falsetto voice and fluttered his eyelashes at me. 'What is it with everyone; it is annual pick on Eric the Vampire day?' I was forced to wonder.

We finally closed the place around 3am and I drove Sookie home in my corvette after having settled up with Sam. I was kind of quiet, Pam did what she wanted but I was none too happy that she went home with Jason.

Sookie thanked me for the party and then asked me in; where I gave her the other part of her present. A travel itinerary for Paris, France for a week departing in 10 days and assurances that Sam had her shifts covered for then. She was so thrilled that she insisted on giving me a present until it was sleep time for me.

She wished to me to be sweet and I was; I make her climax three times just through working her body and when I finally penetrate her, I entwined our fingers together, just like in Jackson. Only in this case, I was not offering comfort; we were making love.

Afterwards she clung to me like a sleepy child does a teddy bear until I gently removed myself to get into the light-proof hole. She told me that she hates having to wake up without me, but can the day be so much better? Waking up with sleep creased faces with the light streaming into my eyes and and for my lost socks does not appeal to me. Besides, everyone knows that vampires do it better at night. Hum, sounds like a good logo for a t-shirt, mental note, put order some for Fangtasia.

Now, getting back to my main problem; how to tell Bill. I really don't care myself after all it is not like either one of us are really friends or anything. In fact, he has even gone against my back, but after how I told Alcide and Quinn, Sookie made me promise I won't just spring it on him. I don't know why she is so sentimental about him. Is it just because he was her first lover? Big deal; she has me now. Still think that I am faking my feelings for her anyone?

Bill had just returned from Peru for the third time this year, I was starting to wonder what was in Peru that was so attractive to him.

Well, we found out when we knocked on the door and were greeted by an attractive, pale dark-haired woman. She seemed just surprised to meet us as we were to meet her. Especially when she introduced herself as Cheryl Compton. That crafty bugger. When did he get a mortal wife? No wonder he was always in Peru.

We couldn't stop staring at her, not that either of us had never seen an attractive brunette before, but one with a huge pregnant belly married to a vampire was a rare sight.

Sookie finally asked the question on both of our minds. "I was just wondering, if you were impregnated before you married Bill or if you had artificial insemination?"

Cheryl lit up and said "no mine and Bill's baby."

Okay, it takes a lot to shock me after over 1000 years, but this managed to quite nicely.

"But, vampires can't have babies, everyone knows that" pointed out Sookie.

Cheryl explained "my father was an alchemist before he turned vampire and my mother is a witch, between the two of them they developed a spell to awaken the little swimmers for a few days in him. I was conceived after my father became a vampire. It is a family spell that is shared with very few."

Sookie stared at her belly in shock, "so there is actually a way" then she looked at me and blushed. Great, now she has babies on the brain; just when you think you are safe being reproductively challenged.

Just then Bill came in; he seemed surprised to see us too.

"Hi Eric, hi Sookie, I see you met Cheryl."

"Yes Compton, I see now why you are always in Peru and that you are keeping secrets from me again."

"Yes and I see you have too. How long have you and Sookie been back together?"

Bill explained that he met Cheryl while he was investigating about a highly secretive vampire nest for his data base and finally managed to locate them only to meet a human woman living with them, who was their human daughter.

He had been back to visit them many times this year trying to learn their secret for human-vamp babies, but all it won him so far was their daughter's heart.

They had married and were allowed the benefit of the spell to allow them to conceive and now they had just returned to Bon Temps for the birth.

I took Bill aside and explained that I intended to ask Sookie to marry me and the son of a gun gave me his blessing! He said as far as vamps go I was the best one for her; he had realized that a long time ago. I guess being in love really does change people, even dead people.

In the end, everything worked out pretty well I guess. Cheryl and Sookie really hit it off and Sookie got her parent's phone number. She looked pretty happy about that.

A little too happy, in fact, it was more a look of triumph.


	7. Chapter 7

Should We?

Disclaimer: These characters are property of Charlaine Harris, I merely enjoying turning them into my puppets from time to time.

This is yet another installment to the What If series, please note, that after this the updates shall become chapters, I have too many stories up, I am only allowed 15. Obsidian

******

We are in Paris and Sookie is having a wonderful time playing tourist while I prepare for the surprise of her life. The ring I chose is a 3 karat diamond solitaire in a platinum setting. I know that she has been wanting this moment and is ripe for it due to the reaction that she had to the velvet box at her birthday. I do have to admit that I was solely tempted to replace one with the other that night, but I want the setting to be perfect.

She has been dropping small hints about getting married for a while now and I gone out of my way to make her think that I believe that vamp-human marriage to be the height of stupidity, in that it is hard for a vampire to maintain a vow of 'as long as you both shall live' where it is very clear who is likely to meet their demise first. Perhaps I was a little too cruel in my dismissal of this notion even in jest; the look of sheer disappointment on her face nearly caused me to break my role.

We are staying in the bridal suite on the vampire-human adapted floor of the Days of Night Supe hotel in downtown Paris. The glass is not only opaque, but also has a light proof room should we wish to sleep separately. It is very beautiful and done in earth tones and even has a fountain in the foyer. She was relieved to find out that you can shut it off, stating that it made her want to pee.

I took her to all the normal haunts, the Louvre, Notre Dame but kept putting her off when she asked about the Eiffel Tower. She even made me take her for a tour of the Catacombs, which I thought would never appeal to her.

When I cannot be with her I asked the bonded human of a gay vampire friend to provide her with companionship during the days and to squire her about. She comes back every night bursting with stories of small cafes they discovered, shopping trips that they indulged in and of the exotic people that she met. I am more than happy to see the fruits of her shopping trips and am glad of her natural good taste. She seems to have come to life being in this place so foreign to her and she even smells differently of sunlight and expensive perfume.

I asked her to put on a dress that she bought on one of her trips; it is black strapless with a red satin ruched satin obi with a matching ribbon hemming the bottom of the a-line skirt; she looks beautiful in it. I told her we have special plans for the evening and she assumes that we are going to dinner, but is surprised when I take her to the tower and have wait until we are searched to take her up to the top level. She seems surprised to find out that we were the only ones there (you have no idea the amount of money in bribes this ten minute alone cost me). Without much ado I got down on one knee, held out the open ring box and said the words that I know she has been dying to hear "Will you, Sookie do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

She was very silent for a few seconds, rather stunned I should think, then started saying yes and crying at the same time. Just as I slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her the tower which wasn't lit until then flared to life and glowed red (again another expensive bribe).

Afterwards, holding her hand I lead her to dinner at the Jules Verne restaurant in the tower. She wasn't much company there; she was too busy staring at her ring and composing the guest list to our yet unplanned wedding on her napkin. But she certainly was back at the hotel room. She is not normally a girl that cries after she climaxes, but in this case she did. I shall never understand the emotions of humans girl, they cry when they are happy, they cry when they are sad, either way, they cry.

She twittered happily through out Paris for the remainder of stay, flashing her ring to all who would even glance at it. All women who even looked at me sideways were rewarded with a territorial glare from her that said quite clearly 'back off'.

I am very glad that she finally has yielded to me; it only took me many years to get to this point. I know that finally she will be mine in every sense of the word, in fact she has even agreed to let me engrave in her ring 'You're mine' as long as she gets to engrave my ring the same.

I know that she is burning to ask me the question as to whether I would agree to impregnate her a la Bill, but I honestly don't know how I feel about this. I never had any inclination towards this that I recall when I was alive and certainly didn't have any choice in the matter when safely sterile and undead. I did contact Cheryl's parents just to weigh the options. They told me that Bill had recommended me and they would be willing to recite the spell over me while I was in dead sleep and at the point my sperm would be fertile for 3 days, allowing me to seed my wife's bodily. They also said that they are willing to do this as many times as it takes; I guess Bill must have spoken highly of me.

I am not certain if I want to this to happen, but do want her to be happy. What folly, I who could buy her castles and diamonds; as many as she wants without hesitation, am reluctant to give her the one thing she desires above all others. A human child combined of both our genes. I know that she is already picturing that small blond boy or girl in her arms. Imagining our life revolving around this child; she probably even has the nursery items picked out.

I imagine it will be even worse when Bill's child is born and she can hold it close with naked hunger on her face. Her desire for a baby so strong that I am sure she wishes she could will it into being through our lovemaking. She told me that she will be with me regardless of my decision, but can I take this away from her? When it would be so easy to provide this.

Like I have ever needed an excuse to have sex with her.


	8. Chapter 8

Always

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Charlaine Harris does.

For those that have been complaining that I tend to gloss over wedding scenes, sorry I spent many years on a bridal chat forum and got a little sick to death of wedding stuff. I was personally glad when everyone in the thread got married so we didn't have to talk about anyone's anymore. Besides, everyone knows what goes on at wedding, use your imagination. Obsidian

******

Sookie is walking towards me, gliding like a swan across the aisle runner that the bridesmaids just traversed with the practiced efficiency of chorus ballerinas sweeping before their female lead.

She is wearing a strapless white wedding dress that I notice she had embroidered with snowflakes on the bodice to my amusement and a full tulle skirt from which crystals shimmer. The veil that she wears is chapel length and a snowflake crystal tiara completes the look. Before her she carries a bouquet of lavender roses that are laced with the same crystals as her skirt. She looks radiantly happy and seems to glow. Her smile is wide and a trifle smug with a just a hint of mystery.

I know the reason for this mystery and a few others in the crowd of 400 guests that are in attendance; she is two weeks pregnant.

I am no slouch myself, I braided my hair back into the complex knot she likes and wear a tailed tuxedo with a grey vest and have a boutonnière that matches her bouquet.

I had finally agreed to try the process that allowed Bill and Cheryl Compton to have their son Dorian. Since that little dark hair child was born, Sookie can talk of nothing else. His pictures were put on our fridge and became the screensaver for her computer and cell phone. There never seems to be a moment that she isn't updating me about his weight, habits and changing looks as he grows.

It was love at first sight when we first went to visit him in the hospital. He was no sooner placed into her arms when she latched onto him as if she never wanted to let him go. When the same little scrap of life was placed into my own arms I marveled at how small he was and how odd newborns looked. When I looked up to see both women staring at me with misty eyes and wistful smiles, all I could ask was "what?" not understanding.

I had expected more from Cheryl's parents looks wise when we flew to Peru, being that they were both powerful in their own rights, him being a alchemist and her a witch, but was rather disappointed upon meeting them. They looked to the entire world like a vampire farmer and his rather dowdy wife; their names are Vanessa and Robert Paxon. However, they were both very kind and seemed to know their business. They asked for no payment but only for us to guard their secret as they both were very reclusive. The spell itself was guarded like the crown jewels and they would only perform it during day light hours, so that I couldn't remember it.

Sookie had been following her ovulation tests like they were the bible; I had even asked her if we should not wait until after the wedding as her religion dictates that she isn't supposed to get pregnant out of wedlock. She just answered me back cryptically "God will forgive me." However, as soon as I agreed to this she has been gunning for it.

After the spell was complete, or so I assume, I awoke to find her already naked and ready for me. She didn't even speak before she was on me, normally she really gets really involved in our lovemaking, but in this case it was like she was trying to absorb every fiber of my being.

It remained like that for the next three day, her sexually attacking me at her whim and my all too readily agreeing. Even the Paxons' told us that the marathon sex lessened our chances as it drove the sperm count down. Sookie answered them "you don't know Eric."

After the three days were up, we flew home with a warning that it doesn't normally take the first time.

However, I don't know if she was aided by her fae blood or what but she called me from the hotel last night talking so giddy that I thought she was doing drunk and dial, but instead she was excited. She was surrounded by bridesmaids and they had insisted she try a pregnancy test and it was positive. I wanted to fly to where she was but they insisted that it was bad luck for me to see her until the wedding. I told them that that sounded stupid, but after her telling me about her mind blogging bridal day, I opted to stay home.

So instead I get to see her smug but beautiful look of triumph that seems to say "I win'. The tiger really has outdone himself; there are flowers and candles everywhere. The hierarchy of the vampire world is present and even King Felipe de Castro decided to attend, which is a great honour. He decided to wear his cape again. Sookie had asked me in the past why I never wear them; I simply answered "I don't want to look like a dork".

Her brother walks her to the altar, kisses her cheek and goes to sit. The priest begins. She started to tear up as I recited the vows and slip the platinum ring on her finger.

"I, Eric Northman, take you Sookie Stackhouse, to be my wife  
To share the good times and hard times side by side.  
I humbly give you my hand and my heart  
as a sanctuary of warmth and peace,  
and pledge my faith and love to you.  
Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal.  
Just as it is made of incorruptible substance,  
my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed."

She then repeats them in a slightly shaky voice and does the same to me.

At the end we kiss long and deep while all cheer, we are married; she is mine.

When everyone comes to kiss her, I notice that Cheryl (who was one of the pink clad bridesmaids) exchanged a secret smile with Sookie, who then looked at Bill. Bill held up Dorian, who by that time was an adorably chubby cheeked 8 month old baby and nodded at me. I guess they know.


	9. Chapter 9

And Then

This was kind of hard for me to write, I have never had any children or been pregnant in my life. If you mothers out there find something off about this chapter, I do apologize in advance. Yes, Eric does get a little bit emotional in this, but not mushy. Obsidian

******

I watch Sookie, my wife's body grow and change rounding out for to accommodate the new life within. Her hips changing shape and thighs becoming stronger and more defined. She thinks that she looks like a whale during this process, but I think that she looks beautiful.

Her emotions are all over the place, one second she is telling me that I am the worst thing that ever happened to her and then the next she is crying in my arms and begging me to forgive her to saying such horrible things.

Throughout it all, her sex drive increases and she seems frustrated by the fact that I will only do it gently now. I don't want to harm the baby, _our baby._ I am awfully large and know how easily it is the tear vaginal walls, I have made her bleed in the past and don't want to chance it.

I keep the kitchen stocked with anything that I can think of, well aware that she gets strange craving, my favourite so far is beef jerky topped with cherry pie filling.

I attend yoga classes with her and Lamaze, at first the women seemed to be a little nervous of my being a vampire, but after, they seemed rather envious of how attentive I am to her needs. I really don't see how making sure that she drinks lots of fruit juice, massaging her feet and putting her shoes on for her is being over the top.

I take her shopping for maternity clothes and joke by taking her into the sports department and holding out a tent for her to try on.

When we have the ultrasound I struggle to see the baby in the lumps that are presented to my view but fail to see the nose and knee that the doctor says are so apparent. However, we do know the sex now. We are having girl. A girl? What do I know about raising a female child? Not to mention, my wife's natural bounty that now resides in her maternity bra has gotten even bigger. I hope that that is not inherited by our child or I am going to have to spend her teenaged years standing over her with my sword.

We are both blue-eyed blonds and expect that the child will inherit that from us, though Sookie wants her to have my eye colour.

We toss around names and I am quick to reject her favourite one, Angel. It would be far to embarrassing for me to have a child with that name; everyone would think that I named her after the TV vampire.

Pam finally got to throw her baby shower and it was a curious mixture of humans and vampires. I had insisted that we register for this occasion, not trusting what we would receive from vampires of various ages with rather dated ideas of the needs of mortal children. Sookie reported to me that it was fun and the only odd gift that she received was a charm meant to protect children from the plague. Go figure.

The humans we know except a select few who know the truth believe that she is was artificially inseminated. I don't know how much our daughter will resemble us to be able to pull this off.

Another side effect of pregnancy, she cries all the time, she cried when I signed us up for la maze, she cried when I surprised her by painting the nursery with the theme she picked: Winnie the Pooh. I am a fair artist and spent the entire night while she was asleep first stenciling images of that stupid bear and then painting them. The bear being borne away by a bunch of balloons, stealing honey from bees, dressed in a night cap and shirt; stuff like that. To be honest, towards the end of the night I was so sick of looking at his smiling face I was sorely tempted to paint him in a state of evisceration.

When it came to purchasing furniture for the nursery, she wanted to go to Wal Mart, while I wanted to go a more upscale store where the product lines were supposed to be far safer. I actually had to show her pictures of infant fatalities due to unsafe cribs before she started to see things my way.

Towards the end of the eighth month, we decided to go with a cloth diaper service rather then disposable ones, as they tend to not cause diaper rash. I personally interviewed each company before I hired one. The poor company reps seemed very nervous about being interrogated for hours by a 6 ft. 5' vampire who kept firing questions at them about what type of detergent and fabric softener they use, what guarantees they give that the ones used for our family will be laundered separately and that we will receive these back. They looked very relieved when I allowed them to leave our house.

We had opted to have a home delivery with Dr. Ludwig as we know that my fangs are going to extend when I scent the blood from tearing and don't want to startle a human medical staff into not being able to assist with the birth for fear of me.

I still was not completely sold on the idea of being a Daddy and will admit that I did this mainly for her; I couldn't be so selfish as to not provide her with her only desire in life. Bill knew this and insisted that I come for 'baby lessons' before I tell her of my decision. I almost gave up on the idea as soon as I saw the green poop. He explained to me that things would make sense to me as soon as my own baby is placed into my arms.

I was asleep when the labour pains started I actually woke up when I felt her emotional distress and stayed awake long enough to text to Dr. Ludwig, I wasn't too concerned I was told that it can take up to a day and I was up a couple of hours later.

Sookie allowed me to coach her to breath through the pain and alternating with that and cursing me for causing her to be in this state. My fangs did indeed extend and I did get into a slight bit of agitation at the sight of her in so much pain and me not being able to help. Just enough that all three feet of Dr. Ludwig threatened to throw me out of the delivery room. Even me telling her I owned the house was not enough to dissuade her. Sookie had to intervene on my behalf to allow me to remain.

When finally Astrid Northman (named for my mother) was born and placed into my arms it was hours later. When I looked down into her tiny perfect little face and saw my own eyes staring back at me I actually felt such a wave of emotion that a single blood tear ran down my cheek. She grabbed onto one of my fingers with her tiny fist. I could smell the faint trace of fae blood that ran in her vein. She had pale wispy blond hair; she was beautiful. She was perfect. She was mine.

I kissed my radiant but exhausted wife and whispered for her ears alone "do you think you can give me a son next time?"

I sent the Paxons a box of cigars and a cheque for fifty thousand dollars the next day.


	10. Chapter 10

Chances Are

I have had some people pm me asking why I chose to give Eric a daughter when a son would have suited him better. In the time that Eric grew up girls were considered to be pretty valueless. I could have given him a son and he would have strutted and considered him to be a future warrior, but decided that I wanted him to have that special father-daughter bond. Mainly because I am sadistic and think that he would be a good dad to either sex. He will get his son when he earns it hee hee. Obsidian

******

Astrid is now 3 months old and is a very cute baby, all wispy blond hair, and big eyes with long eyelashes. She may not be a vampire but seems to prefer my hours to Sookie's and becomes my companion after my wife turns in for the night. I take her for drives with me to try to tire her out. I had to buy a BMW for the car seat and but still prefer to drive the corvette when I am traveling alone. Somehow my being with a baby seems to make women approach me all the more. They normally tell me how cute she is and I let my fangs extend and say thanks. That gets rid of them in a hurry.

I swear she has learned to flirt with her admirers and beams at all that compliment her. "Would you look at that" Sookie remarked once "she is already learning how to hold court and can't even talk yet. Wonder where she got that from?"

If you are going to have a baby we discovered that a vampire is a great partner to have when it comes to feeding schedules, one person has days the other has nights. The difference is that I can't test the milk temperature on my elbow and have to rely on a candy thermometer to make sure of the temperature is alright for Astrid when I heat the bottle.

I managed to talk Sookie into allowing me to take Astrid to the club with me on the night that I have to be there. I set up a second crib in my soundproof office and put a hot plate in the corner to my desk for feeding times. Sookie was not convinced of the idea until I showed her the modifications that I made to the office and reminded her of how sound proof we both know it is. She kind of blushed at this.

I keep the baby monitor in my pocket and have a spy camera installed with the live feed being streamed through a camera mounted above my 'throne'. I have to keep on telling the more sentimental vampires to stop waving at the camera; she can't see them.

Sookie has started suggesting that we go to Peru again but I had to put my foot down. We had already decided to wait until Astrid is fully weaned (when she is about year old) before we start trying again, but apparently someone has forgotten all about the painful delivery the first time and wants to try for our boy. She seems to think that she disappointed me by having a girl, but that is not the case at all. I can't get enough of that silly little girl and she seems to like me too. When I come into her room at night she smiles really wide, makes a gurgling sound and holds her arms up to me. "Seems like someone is a real Daddy's girl" remarked Sookie; I swear she sounded jealous. Not my fault that girls like me, I just never realized that it was girls of all ages.

Changing dirty diapers doesn't bother me in the least. What is baby poop to some of the things that I have seen over 1000 years on this planet? Although I refuse to sing the diaper changing song that Sookie invented. It goes like this (sung to the tune farmer in the dell)

We're going to clean you up

We're going to clean you up

Astrid is dirty sooooooo

We're going to clean her up

I was on the throne one night when I heard someone enter my office on the baby monitor and saw Victor Madden leaning over the crib and pick up my baby on the screen. I literally flew through the bar to my office to find him sitting on my couch with her in his lap, stroking her hair. Now I know what the expression 'my blood ran cold' means. I asked him what he wanted and how the hell he got into my office as I keep it locked. He held up my key chain and smiled "Oops you must have dropped these."

"I still don't understand why you are here, my daughter is trying to sleep."

He smiled at her and she gave him a large toothless grin back "I thought it was time that I met your family. Looks a lot like you considering she doesn't have any of your genes. I thought you said your wife was artificially inseminated."

This was the story that we told everyone, the Paxons' don't wish their secret to be known, there are far too many vampires out there that would sell this knowledge to the highest bidder and force them to perform this spell against their will. Many vampires at ruthless and will do anything to turn a profit. Victor Madden it one of them. I used to be too until I changed.

"She was, she requested that they cross match me with someone that resembles me physically as possible."

"Eye colour even, it is remarkable," he said stroking her cheek. I kept my face as smooth as glass but inside I was seething to see him putting his disgusting hands on my baby. I felt like snatching her away, but that I just what he wanted me to do.

"Blue eyes are not that rare" I informed him coldly.

He finally got to the point. "I am surprised Northman, you have changed. The Eric I knew would never had married his pet and got her a toy to amuse her. I can see Bill, he is all too human for my tastes, but not you. You have become soft." With that he put his finger into my daughter's mouth! She calmly started sucking on it. Both Sookie and I are anti-soother, so sometimes when she gets fussy we will have her suck on our fingers until she is calm again.

"I have not changed as much you think" I countered. "I would still kill anyone that threatened anything of mine" I said calmly letting my meaning sink in.

He smiled and held her out to me "here take your child, I think she needs to be changed anyway. If she turns out half of pretty as your wife, I might want to visit her in about 14 years. It seems she already is rather skilled in certain departments" and with that he left my office.

I calmed myself down by getting out my diaper bag (Pam got us his and her ones, mine is black leather) and putting a fresh one on her. Then I heated up her bottle and fed her.

I put her on my shoulder and paced the floor "do you want to learn bowling for vampire, Sweetheart?" I whispered to her


	11. Chapter 11

Tune In Tomorrow

I decided that Daddy Eric needs to take out one of my least favourite characters. Any excuse for offing an idiot you will have to read tomorrow for how it is going to happen. Muhahahah. Obsidian

******

Astrid is one year old today and we had a party at Chuck E. Cheese, I thought it was rather ludicrous to throw party at a pizza joint for a small girl that has barely started to eat solids, but Pam insisted and paid for it. The guest list is rather unusual to say the very least in the respect that it includes babies that Astrid met at Gymboree and baby group; that it is mixed with about 10 area vampires. Everyone is wearing paper party hats; I don't mean just the children. It looks extremely odd to say the very least and on Thalia the effect is downright eerie.

I am somewhat mystified to see vampires that I have known for hundreds of years play pin the tail on the donkey or take their turn swinging at the piñata.

Astrid is holding court in her high chair wearing a little pink dress and a tiara, looking to the entire world like the little princess she is. I personally put her hair in two pigtails for the occasion. She is radiant, a star with a smile that would melt the arctic. Her first word was da-da, now is talking quite well. She seems to be able to wrap any human, shifter, were or vampire she encounters around her little finger.

All who are loyal to me seem to have adopted my daughter as a kind of bar mascot and have even made a habit of dropping by our house to see if they can play with her when they have nothing else to do. Pam is the worst offender of this and calls Astrid her sister. We are still keeping up the pretense that she is the product of Sookie being artificially inseminated, but the vamps all seem to have acknowledged that Astrid is in fact, the child of my loins, but are all too polite (or scared of me) to ask how.

Sookie is pregnant again, it took three tries this time, twice we pretended to take a family holiday and ducked to Peru at the last minute and the other time I flew them the Paxons' to Louisiana, so they could visit their own grandchild and help us at the same time. I was treated to semi-rape marathon sex each time during the three days that have become to be known as active days, not that I was complaining. We had planned to wait but with Victor now starting to get suspicious of the origins of Astrid, we decided to do this while we can still fly under the radar. I knew she was pregnant as soon as I heard giddy squealing coming from the bathroom. I really don't know why she bothers buying overpriced pregnancy test when there is a 24 hour medical clinic only 10 minutes away from home. She is morning sick, but ecstatic about the revelation about being a mother again.

Victor is here tonight. I don't know if he is after profit or his spying on me for the King. I suspect it in to the first reason because the King already knows about Astrid. He wasn't even invited, but I still made him wear a hat like everyone else. He doesn't look happy.

I suspect darker motives and have warned the Paxons' not to offer their spell to any vampire who is unknown to myself, Bill or them. I have loyalty to them and don't wish them to be put in danger simply because they did me a favour; two favours actually.

Sookie is pretty sure that she has been followed and I advised that she just go about her day and act normally. Let who ever is watching her be bored to death when he has to wait for Gymboree classes or baby aqua fit lessons to be over. I make sure that I am equally as dull with my routes.

I know for fact that Victor is following me, everywhere I go, he seems to be there watching; he seems far to interested in Astrid and if I didn't know differently would swear that he is pedophile.

Naturally, I would have no trouble taking care of Victor myself however; I do have to hesitate simply because of his position with the King and my own being so precarious at present.

However, I haven't lived over 1000 years to have to kowtow to the likes of a little prick like Victor Madden. I am Eric Northman, Viking warrior; I eat little pricks like him for breakfast. I still owe him for what he implied that he planned to do to my daughter.

This means war.


	12. Chapter 12

Justice

New Chapter I promise

Sorry about the confusion yesterday, I was just condensing the stories into chapters as I needed to make room. I am considering doing Ranma ½ fan fiction and am only allow 15 active stories. Obsidian

"We want in" said Pam.

I was sitting in my office when Pam joined me there and uttered that cryptic statement "you want in where?" I asked.

She leaned so close that her blonde hair brushed my ear "Whatever you have planned for Victor, Clancy, Maxwell Lee, Indira and I want in."

I closed my office door and whispered back "do you what you are saying? You and the others could be killed if you are caught even plotting against him."

"So what? We are loyal to you not Victor; besides he is an asshole. He deserves to die for threatening our baby."

I kind of blinked at her in confusion for a few seconds, wondering if she meant that she considered Astrid her's and mine personally. I realized after that she meant this as in 'property of vampire'. "You can't just volunteer the others because you think my little girl is cute."

She gave me an exasperated look that was very similar to my own "I am not stupid, they volunteered themselves to me and I am the representative of them."

"I can't accept your help; I will handle it on my own."

She glared at me "look Master, we are helping whether you want to or not, if anything happens to you and Victor takes over, then we are all fucked."

I already had the plan drop a seed and make Victor follow me to dispatch him. "Okay Pam, but I will let you help but if it turns ugly in the least; you were never there.

Victor has gotten even worst with his stalking me; I can't even bring Astrid for an ice cream at Dairy Queens without looking up and seeing him there. I asked him coldly if he wanted a kid sized vanilla cone too or was he just looking for dessert. I really don't know what he expects to find. Myself making plans to overthrow the king by meeting a passel of vampire elite with a year and half year old in a Dairy Queens?

The jerk actually had the nerve to sit opposite us staring while we played patty cake and only left when the counter man get nervous of how he was staring at Astrid and threatened to call the police if he didn't leave. Some times humans do come in handy.

Needing a place to do this, I called Pam on my cell phone that have already figured out must be bugged. "Pam we have matters to discuss; meet me at the Bon Temps cemetery besides Bill's house.

We all assembled and sure enough; there was Victor. "What is going on Northman? You having some sort of ghostie and ghoulie party for your kiddy?" he asked with a brickable smile.

I smiled at him, "well it seems that the ghoul is here at least" just then he was seized by four vampires.

"Let me go" he shouted

"Sure, we will let you go right into the ground where you belong." I held out the silver chains that I had in my gloved hands and bound him up. I then motioned for the others to move back.

"Victor Madden, you have been found guilty of violating a female under my protection. How do you plead?"

"And being an asshole, makes sure he pleads to that too Master" chimed in Pam.

"What female? I have never even gone near your wife."

"I am not talking about my wife, but my daughter. Remember when you put your filthy finger in her mouth and threatened to fuck her when she 14? Seems like a form of violation to me."

Victor smiled "you can't kill me; the King will have your head".

"Not before I have yours, but that might not be how I kill you. First thing is first. You know what drainers are right?" Mack and Denise Ratray joined the vampires

"Pam, how many pints of blood are there in the average human body?" inquired Eric

"Ten pints" she replied

"How about vampires"

"No difference" she said brightly.

"How many pint bags did you bring Mack?"

"Ten"

Victor went pale and started to struggle against his bonds "you are not planning to drain me and sell my blood for V!"

"Why not? You aren't worth that much being the puppy, but I think that it is divine justice that you shall live on if only to hop up some V addicts while you are in a grave."

"He can have my grave" said Bill, "it is not like I have any use for it"

"Just so you know Mack, this is the one and only time and we shall cooperate with you in the extermination of one of our own, but after all scum is not limited only to humans."

Mack laughed "pleasure doing business with you. Who cares where it comes from as long as we get it."

The vampires waited patiently while the Ratrays drew off and divided about 5 pints of blood until they stopped."

"Feeling a little weak, Victor" asked Eric.

Victor was indeed feeling weak but wasn't going to admit it "just stake me and be done with it."

"Not until you tell me what your unhealthy interest with my daughter is about."

"I wanted to know why it was the both yourself and Bill were able to have children produced from your sperm. I thought if I kept an eye on you then I could learn the secret I could sell it to human-vamp couples."

"Why not just ask?"

"Like you would tell me. You are not that stupid."

"No Victor, but you are and for this reason,n you have to die." answered Eric.

"So you are going to stake me then I suppose."

"No but she is" I indicated towards Sookie who just joined us "after all vampires can be punished for killing other vampires, but humans can't.

Victor looked up at the small blonde human and laughed. "You think that she actually has the nerve to kill me."

I watched my wife walk forward with a sword in her hand, she is now six months pregnant and looks a little silly with the naked blade in her hand, but she had a determined look on her face.

"Yes, actually I do have the nerve to kill you Victor, no one fucks with my family asshole." Sookie cried as she loped off his head.

I grabbed up his severed head and threw it as hard as I could "bowling for vampires begins and I would say I just got a strike."


	13. Chapter 13

And Again

You asked for it, I 'delivered' hee hee. I might not be able to do updates over the weekend, but shall try. However must do chores sometimes and the Watchmen is likely to drag me out the condo on Sunday. Obsidian

******

Sookie is in the kitchen that I was just banished from, coring apples for the 6 apple pies that she volunteered to make for the toddler group bake sale. Coring apples is her least favourite activity and I was helping her until my questions got on her already strained nerves and I was told to 'go take a hike'. I do not see what I did wrong, I first suggested that we simply buy the pies store bought or that I go get the canned pie filling. This earned me her death glare and the only explanation I received was that "it just isn't the same as homemade."

She is now at the end of her pregnancy and is wearing a yellow maternity dress with her hair in a single braid down her back. This has been a hard pregnancy for her because the baby is very large (definitely my side of the family) and he (yah!) seems to drain more of her energy then with Astrid. She also has been rather snappish and has an even wider variety of craving than from before. There has been more then one time I have had to go to an all night grocery store when 'regular chocolate Hagan-dazs doesn't taste like Cherri Garcia when you want Cheri Garcia.'

So I am now in my office with Astrid, who also got banished for eating apples. I was trying to return some important emails, but finally gave up all pretense of working and joined her in painting Easter eggs for the same event. The results of her efforts are quite funny and both of us gave up on wearing the inadequate gloves provided (it makes it harder to grasp the eggs) and now have rainbow coloured hands.

It was then that I heard the ominous call "honey, my water broke" and ran into the kitchen grasping my multi-coloured handed partner to me and sure enough there was Sookie in a state of barely suppressed panic staring at a puddle of water beneath her.

I quickly took charge of the situation and arranged for Pam to come over to babysit Astrid, who would turn her over to Cheryl if the delivery went past dawn. I then called the hospital. I waited for Pam to arrive, instructed her on pains of death that she was not to take Astrid to Fangtasia as she did the last time that she babysat her; grabbed the suitcase already packed and we were off in the corvette.

Due to the sheer size of the baby we could not risk a home delivery this time and Dr. Ludwig found a hospital for us nearby that deals with supes and humans. The obstetrician who might have to perform the emergency c-section was most surprised when I turned out to be a vampire but agreed to assist anyway. Dr. Ludwig explained to him how I was likely to act and not to have anyone in the delivery room that might be afraid of this. I kind of bristled when I was described by her as 'annoying but harmless'.

I got into the scrubs and went to join Sookie who was lying on her side between contractions. The doctor came in and told me to wash my stained hands and I explained that I already had many, many times. He seemed amused when I explained how they came to be stained in the first place and we lamented briefly on the low quality of gloves provided in dying kits. Until Sookie snappishly told us to "help get this thing out of her."

I coached her breathing and made sure that she ate her crushed ice. All of my encouragement was met with her saying sarcastically 'well, _you_ try to push out a water mellow and tell me if it hurts'. The labor went on for hours until the doctor became concerned that the baby was under stress and suggested the dreaded c-section. Likely she already had an epidural in so all they really had to do was prep the area and move a curtain across her belly so she could see herself being cut open.

However I could, it was kind of disturbing to see my wife's belly ripped out with what seemed to be the same amount of care as opening a bag of chips. However, once they suctioned off the fluids, they carefully lifted out my son. He looked pretty big and seemed to have a huge head (Sookie would later tease me that he took after me already).

When they weighted him, we were both astonished to learn that he was 12 pounds!

Thye put him in Sookie's arms and she looked at me and said "his name is Brandon", no reason, she just liked the name. I agreed as I got to name the first one and Brandon Niall Northman joined our little family.

This time I whispered to her "this is the last one you want right?"

She laughed and agreed to this.


End file.
